Un cauchemard, une déclaration
by Yuuki J-K
Summary: Ciel fait un cauchemard, est va dire un chose surprenante.


_**Black Butler. Ciel X Sebastian.**_

C'était un soir comme tout les autres dans le manoir Phantomhive, Sebastian borda Ciel et sortit de la chambre. Le petit Phantomhive s'endormit juste quelques minutes après. Le jeune maître se retrouva peu de temps après dans un cauchemard térrifiant. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre mais on pouvait distingué 2 personnes et un chien géant. Pluto (le chien géant) était assit sur un toit près à sauté sur sa proie, tandis que Sébastian et William se battaient. Ciel ne savez pas pourquoi ils se battaient. Son "rêve" était normal jusqu'à ce que Sébastian se fasse couper un bras et transpercé par la lame du Shinigami. Le démon tomba sur un genoux mais ce releva vite et tua William d'un coup. Sébastian commançait a fatigué sérieusement. Ciel assistait impuissant a la scène. Pluto se leva et bondit sur Sébastian qui ne put évité un énorme coup de patte qui le fit valser en plein sur le sol. Le démon était allongé sur le sol paralisé. Ciel voulait bouger mais il n'y arriver pas. Il vit sous ses yeux Sébastian se faire tué par Pluto. Ciel se reveilla en sursaut et hurla :

-SEBASTIAN, NON !

Le jeune maître s'asseya, se recroquevilla sur lui même et commença à pleurer.

-Se..bas..tian, Se..bas..tian, Se...bas..tian. Dit Ciel en pleurant de plus en plus fort.

Le majordome entendit crier son jeune maître. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit violemment la porte. Il vit Ciel la tête dans les genoux entrain de pleurer, ce qui l'étonna.

-Se..bas..tian ? Dit Le jeune comte.

-Oui, que s'est-il passait, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Repond le Majordome en s'asseyant sur le lit du petit Phantomhive.

Ciel se jeta dans les bras de son Majordome.

-J'ai..fait un cauchemard.. horrible. J'ai..j'ai peur.

Le comte se colla plus a sébastian qui ressera ses bras sur lui.

-Quel genre de cauchemard avez-vous fait ?

-Celui..où..la personne que tu aimes plus que tout autres ...meurt. Répond Ciel en se calmant peu a peu.

-Si je peut me permettre, qui est cette personne qui vous est chère ?

-C'est toi.

Le majordome n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Ciel Phantomhive l'aimait plus que toutes autres choses au monde.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Sébastian. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Ce n'était pas possible que Ciel se déclare comme sa, c'était louche. Il devait rêver, mais pourtant il aimerait tellement que se soit vrai. Depuis le temps qu'il aimait son jeune maître.

-Serait-il possible que quelqu'un vous ai fait boire une drogue ou une substance illicite ?

Le jeune comte releva la tête et regarda son majordome dans les yeux sérieusement.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air drogué ? Je ne pense pas, je suis sérieux Sébastian. Pour faire plus simple vue que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je t'aime.

-Vous devez être fatigué, nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit. Dormez maintenant, nous en reparlerons demain.

-Restes avec moi pour la fin de la nuit, je n'ai pas envie de me reveiller tout seul si je refait se cauchemard.

-Comme vous voulez.

Le majordome posa le jeune homme sur le lit et se leva.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je vais chercher de quoi m'asseoir auprès de vous.

-Tu n'en a pas besoin tu viens avec moi ici. En disant celà, Ciel tapotait une place à coté de lui.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez pendant votre sommeil.

-Tu ne me derangeras pas. Faut t-il que je te l'ordonne pour que tu viennes ?

-Veuillez m'excuser.

Sébastian borda Ciel, il enleva ses chaussures et alla s'allonger a côté du comte. Le jeune maître posa sa tête contre le torse du majordome qui lui carressait doucement les cheveux. Ciel s'endormit et Sebastian attendit que son jeune maître dort profondément pour partir, il posa la tête du comte sur son oreiller, enfila ses chaussures et partit préparer le petit déjeuner qui aura lieu dans quelques heures.

Quelques heures plus tard.

-Bonjour Bocchan, il est l'heure de vous reveiller. Je vous ai préparer une tarte au citron et du thé Earl Grey.

Le majordome posa le plateau sur une table et il alla ouvrir les rideaux.

-Sébastian, laisse moi dormir encore un peu... Je suis fatigué.

-Ce n'est pas possible, vous avez une leçon d'algèbre ce matin.

-Dit au professeur que je suis malade.

-Vous ne pouvez pas Bocchan.

-Sébastian, je suis vraiment fatigué a cause de cette nuit, je n'ai pas vraiment dormit.

-Très bien, je vous annule cette leçon.

-Merci.

Ciel se reblottit dans les couettes, Sébastian ferma les rideaux et le borda.

-Maître voulez-vous que je vous réveille a une heure précise ?

-Pour le déjeuner, je suis vraiment... fatigué.

-Bien, je vous réveillerez a cette instant.

Le jeune comte s'endormit, Sébastian prit le plateau et partit préparer le déjeuner. Il était sur d'une chose, Ciel Phantomhive n'avait pas était drogué vue qu'il se rapellait de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Sébastian ramena le plateau à la cuisine du manoir et annula la leçon d'algèbre. Il demanda aux domestisques de préparait le déjeuner pendant qu'il allait s'occuper du jeune maître. Le démon monta à la chambre de Ciel qui dormait encore. Il alla à salle de bain pour préparé le bain. Il sortit de la salle de bain et il ouvrit les rideaux.

-Maître, il est tant pour vous de vous levez. Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuné.

-Sébastian...suis-je obligé de me lever ?

-Oui...Il y a Mademoiselle Elizabeth qui vient vous rendre visite cette après-midi. Votre bain est prêt.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Ciel se leva et suivit Sébastian dans la salle de bain . Le majordome désabilla le plus jeune et le mis dans la baignoire. Il commença à le lavait, tout ce passa dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à ce que Ciel se mis a parlé.

-Sébastian, te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dit la nuit dernière ?

-Oui. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

-Cette nuit quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, j'était sérieux Sébastian.

Le majordome s'arêtta net devant la déclaration de son jeune maître. Ciel se retourna pour faire face au plus vieux.

-Je t'aime Sébastian.

-Je ne peut pas aimé et être aimer, je suis un démon.

-Bien sûr que si, être un démon ne change rien.

-Mais..

-Il n'y a pas de mais.

-Vous avez Mademoiselle Elizabeth.

-Je m'en fiche celui que je veux c'est toi Sébastian. Sa restera un secret entre nous deux. En disant cela le comte entoura le cou de son majordome avec ses bras mouillés.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise mainteant, c'était sa seule chance, cette chance ne se représenterais peut-être jamais.

-Je vous aime aussi jeune maître.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ou-oui, je vous aime.

-Appelle-moi Ciel ou autre chose que maître quand nous sommes que tout les deux.

-Bien..Maî..Ciel.

Sébastian passa ses bras autour du comte pour le rapprocher de lui, ils s'embrassèrent et Ciel entrouvrit la bouche pour laissait passer la langue experte de Sébastian qui l'explora. Leurs échanges durèrent plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes finirent par se séparer. Sébastian finit de laver le comte, il l'habilla de bleu et blanc et il le coiffa. Sébastian refit le lit du jeune homme. La journée passa très vite, la nuit approchée à grand pas. Après avoir dîner, Ciel monta se coucher suivit de Sébastian pour le bordait. Le majordome metta le comte en pyjama et il alla fermer les rideaux. Ciel était assis sur le lit, il avait l'air d'attendre quelques choses, Sébastian qui le remarqua lui demanda :

-Bocchan attendez-vous quelques choses ?

-Sébastian que t'ai-je dit ce matin ?

-Veuillez m'excusez. Ciel attendez-vous quelques choses ?

-Ah c'est mieux. Oui.

-Qu'attendez-vous ?

-Que tu me dises "Bonne nuit".

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Pas de cette façon là Sébas...

Le majordome embrassa le jeune comte avant qu'il ne finit sa phrase.

-Cette façon là vous convient-elle ?

-O-oui. Les joues de Ciel prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

Le jeune homme s'installa dans son lit, Sébastian le borda et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

-Bonne nuit. Dit le majordome avant de partir de la chambre.

Ciel s'endormie juste après, mais il se retrouva dans le même genre de rêve que la nuit dernière. Mais dans celui-là Sébastian se faisait torturé jusqu'à la mort. Il se réveilla encore une fois en hurlant.

-NAN, SEBASTIAN !

-Nan, pas encore, pas encore ce rêve horrbible. Dit Ciel en se mettant a pleurer.

Sébastian monta à la chambre le plus vite possible. Et vit le jeune homme dans la même position que la nuit dernière et en pleurant. Il alla s'assoir sur le lit, Ciel se blottit tout de suite dans ses bras.

-Sé..bas...tian.. sa re..commence. Dit le jeune homme en pleurant.

-Sa va aller maintenant, rendormez-vous.

-Non, non, je veux pas me rendormir, je veux pas te voir mourir une troisième fois.

-Je vais rester avec vous si vous le voulez. Je ferais en sorte que vous ne me voyait pas mourir une troisième fois.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui, je vais essayer. Mais si sa recommence pincez-vous le bras pour vous réveillez avant que sa ne se produise. Et quand vous vous réveillerez je serais a vos côtés.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Rendormez-vous maintenant je reste ici avec vous.

Depuis se soir Sébastian passa toutes ses nuits avec Ciel et il ne se réveilla plus en hurlant.


End file.
